Diary of a young Mew Monkey
by Yazzy-Chan
Summary: Events of a young girl as she describes her feelings in a book named 'George'


I bring to you my first fan fic! I hope you like it, if not, i'll cry!

Please Note some of the events here may not be accurate as i have not seen the actual show of Tokyo Mew Mew! So sorry if some things are wrong!

* * *

Diary of a Young Mew Monkey

Chapter One

**Happy New Year!**

Date: 1/1/06

Location: In Café Mew Mew

Time: 0:00

**_Dear George (note 'Curious George') _**

HAPPY NEW YEAR, the Mew Mews and I are all celebrating YAY! Look at all the pretty fireworks at the sky it is so cool! Oh! A monkey firework has gone off.

Oh sorry I got a bit carried away there with all the fireworks going off, please forgive me George. Thank you! Right I am going to introduce you to myself.

Name: Pudding Fong

Age: Eight nearly Nine soon

Date of Birth: 20/1/97

Star Sign: I am a Capricorn

Occupation: Being the best circus performer!

Secrets: Well I have a few secrets:

1. Well I am a Mew Mew for a start. I have genes of a Golden Tamarind (monkey) my siblings don't know though, and I hope they will never learn either. I don't know what had happened but I was just walking alone one day until I saw a girl (Lettuce one of the current Mew Mews) getting picked on by her friends, there were three other girls there too who helped. (Ichigo, Mint and Zakuro are too current Mew Mews)

Then there was this massive Earthquake, I don't know what was going on. Then I ended up somewhere where I have never been before. Like I was in a dream land, then I saw this monkey in front of me, why was it there exactly? I thought. Then it went…….inside me. Why did it go inside me?

I was stuck what happened to me after that incident. But I tried to forget about it, until I met up with Ichigo again, and some guy just went up to her and just kissed her. Then some creatures known as Kimera Anima came to get her….and me too. That was when it happened, I transformed into a Mew Mew, I didn't understand at first. But then I kicked the Kimera Animas butt totally, and I joined in Tokyo Mew Mew. So theres one secret, I am a Mew Monkey.

2. My second secret is the fact well…….I am a bed wetter. I don't know why I wet the bed, maybe its something to do with the bad memories that I have. I am not going to put my bad memories down, because they are kind of personal.

3. I am in love, with whom? Well………I guess I could tell……his name is……Tart. He's a dream boat, I go swoon…….sigh. Anyway to tell you the truth he is an alien. I know it's kinda weird, but I love him more than anything……even my sibling shh! But he had to go back to his own planet after we had faced Deep Blue, along with Kish and Pie. I know one day he'll come back and see me again, I dream about him every night……….swoon.

That's my secrets and yeah George, please don't tell anyone them. Thank you.

Here are my friends that I like to introduce to you.

**Ichigo**- The leader of all the Mew Mews, I must admit she is a kind of love machine as I would call. All the boys fancy her mostly, Kish, possibly Ryou. But she's not interested in them. Only Mayasa her one true love! Swoon! She's a mew mew who has genes of a wild cat, her ears pop out when she gets excited. Well they don't pop up as much as they used to but still it was funny watching them. She's a great friend and she always has a smile on her face. I like her.

**Mint**- She's a rich girl who lives in some fancy mansion. She's a snob, lets hope she don't read this. She's no fun at all; she has to have her tea break every time we work at café mew mew and leaves us lot to do the work. What a mean green thingy. She has genes of a bird and I am so glad she doesn't have genes of a parrot. BIRDIE he he.

**Lettuce**- A calm sweet gentle girl, though to admit she is quite clumsy. She's lovely. I like her so much. Her cooking is lovely and it tastes so good too. How can anyone not like Lettuce? She has genes of a finless porcupine and it suits her quite well.

**Zakuro**- A beautiful model in which Mint absolutely adores, love there. She's very wise in my opinion, though she can be stuck up person. She has genes of a wolf and well……she's cool.

So as I was saying **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Ichigo is thinking about her beloved Masaya again, she sighs with joy. I wish I had a boyfriend like him e.g. Tart swoon.

Mint thinks I've gone a bit bonkers writing a diary, she says it's for babies, excuse me! Mint you stroppy little-whoops. I hope she didn't read that.

Lettuce is just sitting there quietly as usual, her eyes behind her glasses sit there dreamily looking at the stars, mmm wonder what she's thinking about.

Zakuro is just drinking some juice from a glass, I don't know what she maybe thinking, but by her face you can tell she is much focused about something.

As for me well…I'm thinking about Tart he. I love you Tart, I LOVE YOU!

"What Pudding?" a voice says to me, I turn, did I say that aloud?

It was Ryou. **Ryou** however is the mastermind behind all five of us being the Mew Mews as we are. He started the Mew project since his parents had died in an accident. He wanted to defeat the aliens which were attacking Earth i.e. Kish, Pie and…...TART NOOOOOOOOOO! But he managed to get all of us into a Mew Mew, don't ask me how he did it, he just did, and we managed to defeat Deep Blue. YAY! IN YOUR FACE DEEP BLUE HA HA HA-sorry!-He he he.

"Oh….um….nothing Ryou!" I say blushing as my face turns into a tomato. Did I say I love you Tart aloud?

"You love Tart Pudding?" Mint cries in shock.

AGH!

"No I didn't say that!" I cried; please note that I am writing in George at the same time.

"Say what Pudding?" Ichigo says, "You are in love! With Tart?"

Great that's secret Number three gone out the window, now everyone knows that I love him. Tart swoon!

"I might as well say it" I begin in a nervous tone "But I am!"

The girls all look at each other (including Zakuro) they all grin at each other, and then they turn to me with a cheeky smile.

"Why fancy him then?" Mint asks me in a cheeky way

"She's in love" Lettuce says quietly with a smile "Congratulations Pudding"

I smile at Lettuce; I always knew I could count on her. Zakuro smiles at me, as to say congratulations too. Zakuro is too nice!

"Awesome, Pudding!" Ichigo says smiling too "I know you'll turn out like me and Masaya"

Did she mean that?

"Thanks you lot!" I say, I didn't expect them to act like that! Well Mint can understand.

Well that's about it really……I've got to stop writing as Mints bugging me to stop the cheeky moo write more later.

Pudding Fong!

X

* * *

Phew! First chapter finished! PlZ Review and no flames:) 

Thank you


End file.
